Pack Mom
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: TRAD. Quelle est la place de Stiles dans la Meute..?


_**Pack Mom  
**(La maman de la Meute)**  
**_

* * *

**Titre :** _**Pack Mom**_. (u/1147468/TheDevilsDuchess).

**Auteur :** TheDevilsDuchess.

**Traducteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf.

**Rating :** K+.

**Résumé : **Quelle est la place de Stiles dans la Meute..?

**Note :** J'ai traduit cette fic, il y a quelques jours ; je n'ai pas de réponses de l'auteur mais j'ai décidé de prendre sur moi de publier ma traduction parce que j'ai totalement adoré cette histoire et que je trouve que ça serait dommage que des gens passent à côté juste parce qu'ils ne parlent pas anglais...

* * *

Stiles savait qu'il faisait parti de la Meute. Évidement qu'il le savait mais il n'était pas sûr de la place qu'il y occupait. Derek était leur Alpha, avec Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Erica et Scott qui étaient des loup-garou. Allison était une Chasseuse, ou une ex-Chasseuse avec toutes les compétences qui allaient avec. Lydia, eh bien, elle était stupidement intelligente. Okay, Stiles était aussi un petit génie et un super stratège mais Lydia pouvait contruide des choses qui leur étaient utiles. Comme des bombes et des armes ; comme une espèce de MacGyver. Danny était leur hacker. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui restait à lui ? Même Peter avait une étrange place comme conseiller, parce que, bien qu'il soit fou et flippant, il savait toujours plus de choses qu'eux tous réunnis.

Donc, un jour, au milieu de la cafétéria, Stiles leur avait juste demandé :

\- Quelle est ma place dans la Meute ?

Il n'y avait aucune insécurité ou autre dans sa question, il était juste curieux.

Scott avait été le premier à répondre :

\- Tu fait de cette Meute une Famille.

\- Parce que je suis un humain futé ?

Stiles ne comprenait pas sa réponse.

\- Parce que tu es la Maman de la Meute, avait plaisanté Lydia mais il pouvait entrendre à son intonation combien elle était sérieuse.

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ?!

Parce que de tous les rôles auxquels il avait pu penser, le rôle de Maman de la Meute n'en faisait clairement pas parti. Il ne savait pas cuisiner, ou faire le ménage et il était plutôt certain de ne pas vouloir apprendre.

\- Tu es la Mère, aquiesça Erica.

Jackson éclata de rire mais il fit signe qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

\- 'Man, dit Isaac en se blottissant contre lui, lui lança son fichu regard de chiot ce qui empêcha Stiles de le repouser.

Stiles se tourna vers Boyd, Allison et Danny avec espoir mais ils se contentèrent de lui sourire en acquiesçant.

\- Sérieusement les gars !? Une Mère ! Vraiment ? Insista-t-il.

\- Pas dans le sens où tu vérifies nos devoirs, où tu nous bordes, nous fais à manger, Stiles.

Lydia roula des yeux comme si il loupait le point le plus important. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

\- Où que tu couches avec Derek, ajouta Erica.

\- Qu-Quoi?!

Stiles en était presque tombé de sa chaise.

\- Comme si nous n'étions pas tous au courant. Vous êtes tous les deux nullissimes pour garder un secret, siffla Lydia avant de continuer. Tu es notre Mère. Tu prends soin de nous. Tu es le premier à t'assurer que nous allons tous bien après une attaque. Tu es le premier qu'on appelle quand il se passe quelque chose. Quand on est triste, ou blessé, on peut juste se rouler en boule et pleurer pendant que tu nous serres dans tes bras, écoutant nos problèmes et étant là pour nous. Alors, oui, tu est la Maman de la Meute.

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait probablement vivre avec le fait d'être une Mère.

…

Stiles trouva Derek allongé dans son lit, comme d'habitude, qund il rentra chez lui. Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, souta dedans et se précipita dans les bras de l'Alpha. Il s'enroula autour de Derek, la joue posée sur sa poitrine. Les bras de Derek l'enlacèrent, le raprochant au point qu'il était presque complètement allongé sur lui.

\- La Meute, commança-t-il doucement, ils m'ont dit que je suis leur Mère, aujourd'hui.

\- J'aurai pu te le dire moi-même, répondit Derek en callant sa joue contre le haut du crâne de Stiles.

\- Je n'avais jamais réaliser que je le faisais. Que je les maternais. Je faisait juste ce dont ils avaient besoin, murmura Stiles, plus pour lui-même que pour Derek.

\- C'est l'une des choses que j'aime chez toi. Tu te soucis et prends soin d'eux.

Derek embrassa son front. Stiles lui jeta un regard.

\- Je prends soin de toi aussi.

\- De tout un tas de manières différentes, acquiesça-t-il.

Stiles laissa ses yeux se fermer.

\- On fait une bonne équipe, hum...

Derek sourit.

Effectivement.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et si vous avez aimé, il se pourrait que j'en ai une autre sous le coude... ;P

Sanka


End file.
